Trust Me
by darkest-terror
Summary: When Bella loses the love of her life in a tragic car accident she loses all hope of being happy ever again. That is until she meets Edward on her first day of college. AH. Currently On Hiatus!
1. Author's Introduction

So, this is going to be my first try at a fan fic. It's going to be all human, but it won't follow the original family line. It will follow the original pairings, I would rather not mix that up. It will also be different from the books. I will get as close as I can to the personalities, it helps me that I know people who remind me of the characters. They will have their human names. It will most likely be mostly Bella's, Alice's, or Rosalie's point of view. I don't feel comfortable trying to write from a male perspective. If you would like me to write in Emmett's, Edward's, or Jasper's point of view, then let me know and I will do my best. It would be easier if I could have some male advice writing those POV's. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I have written stories before, just not like this. I do not know how often I would be able to publish chapters, I do not even have the first chapter figured out. So I would be grateful if you did not put me on alert until I figure out a story line. If you would like updates when I publish a new chapter, let me know in a review and I will be sure to make a note of your name and let you know. I would also appreciate if you would let me know about any mistakes in the names or such. I couldn't find all their original last names, so I won't be using some of them until I know (which means: tell me if you know, please!). It will be a couple days until I post the first chapter, I need to get it figured out. I will try to let you know if my next chapter will be more than a week away. Thanks for any help! Also, I'm a grammar/spelling stickler, so things will be very proper with that. And I apologize if I correct any mistakes in reviews, it is an annoying habit. I will let you know about the family trees when I get them figured out, I'm going to keep a list of everything. 


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first real chapter, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!! Also, this story will mostly be in Bella's POV, she reminds me of myself (I'm sure many of you can agree). After this chapter, I'll let you know if it's in someone else' perspective.

Bella's POV

I sighed lightly as I stepped out of the shower. It was my first day at the University of Forks. I wasn't even 19 yet, not for another month, and I was going to college. I wrapped the towel around my hair and proceeded to get dressed. I smirked slightly as I began to gather my clothes. Alice had insisted on going school shopping the weekend before, and she made me let her buy me what she deemed sexy clothes. Alice Brandon was my best friend and first cousin. Her family was rich. By the way, my name is Isabella Swan, I live with my parents in Forks, Washington.

We were a middle class family, Alice was upper class. But it never bothered me. I finished drying my hair and got dressed in the dark blue that Alice and Rosalie, my other best friend, insisted looked great on me. I thought it was ridiculous, but they insisted. It was easier to agree, anyway.

After getting dressed, I applied a light layer of eye shadow, also blue, and lip gloss. I attempted to drag a brush through my hair, I just barely managed to disentangle it. I looked in the mirror and groaned quietly. My hair looked like a rat's nest. I huffed at the mess and decided to dig through the drawers and just pull my hair back. As I was digging for the hair ties, my phone started pinging at me. I sighed and straightened up, it was Alice. I recognized her special ring tone right away. I grabbed my phone off the counter and opened it up: 1 New Message.

**Bella!!**

**Hurry up! Rose and I are waiting.**

**Jazzy's coming to U of F!!!!**

**Alice.**

I chuckled to myself after reading this, of course. And finished getting my hair fixed. I already knew that Jasper, or Jazzy, would be coming to Forks. Alice hadn't always lived here, she used to live up in Seattle. But her mother, my aunt, remarried two years ago and moved down here. Jasper and Alice had been together for a couple years now. I smiled lightly and went downstairs.

"What took you so long!!" Alice said, practically attacking me.

"I had to shower and get dressed. Now, what did I hear about Jasper coming down her?" I asked, grinning to myself. I grabbed my bag and we headed out to Alice's canary yellow Porsche. I climbed in the back while Alice hopped in the driver seat. I said a quick hello to Rosalie, then had to stop talking.

"He told me he got accepted to Stanford and Harvard. He didn't say a word about U of F!! I just assumed he would go to one of them. But he called this morning to tell me he was on his way down. When I asked him why, he said it was because he was taking classes at University of Forks with us! He also said that his two best friends, Edward and Emmett, are taking classes up here too. I've never met them, but I'm sure they're great. I mean, they're Jazzy's best friends!" Alice said, going a mile a minute. She barely took a breath through her entire explanation.

Rosalie and I just laugh. By the time she finished, she was gasping for air and had to slow down.

"Where'd you get the Porsche, anyway?" I ask her, not really interested.

"My parents got it for me last month, I think it was a bribe. They wanted me to go to Oxford. But I could never do that," she replied after she could breathe again.

We all start laughing as she pulls into the University parking lot. We cruise around for a while, talking about the best place to park. After about five minutes, my phone starts going off. "Who the hell could be calling?" I ask them. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and look at the caller ID:

_**Jasper Calling**_

I chuckle and answer the phone. "What's up, Jazzy?"

I can practically hear him flinch. I knew he hated that name, but I thought it was funny. As I said that, Alice almost screamed my ears off.

"Lemme talk to him! Lemme talk to him! Lemme talk to him!" she chanted as she finally pulled into a parking spot.

"Hush," I tell her, "Anyway, what's up Jasper?"

"I was just wondering what you guys were doing, driving around like that. We're around by the pool. I think Alice has her phone off, I tried her first but she didn't answer," he replied softly. It sounded like he was trying to keep the conversation private.

"Yeah, it probably is. OK, I'll let her know where you guys are. We'll see you there. Later," I said to him, closing my phone after a second. "Hey Alice?"

"Hmmmm?" she answered, obviously slightly peeved at her boyfriend.

"Did you remember to turn the tone back on your phone? And they're over by the pool," I told her.

"OH!" she exclaimed, reaching into her pocket.

The display screen read:_**5 missed calls**_

_**3 new messages**_

We all start laughing and climb out of the car. We walk across the small campus to join Jasper and his two friends we have yet to meet. As we amble, I only tripped once. But I tripped over nothing, which got Alice and Rosalie laughing harder. When we got to the pool, Alice screamed and ran up to Jasper. He opened his arms in time to catch her. Rose and I just smiled at each other and checked out the two new guys. Rosalie's eyes stopped on the big, bear-like guy; mine took him in. He had a wide, friendly smile; broad shoulders; and large arms. After a moment, I let my eyes rest on Jasper's other friend. My breath caught in my chest. He was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey you guys and gals, sorry I took so long. I wasn't sure how to start this chapter and I'm still not sure where this is going to go. But I do know that it will likely be based closely off my life. None of you know me, so it should be easier… although parts will be painful. Anyway, review please? I'd like to know how I'm doing. Oh, and sorry last chapter was so short, I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

He had reddish-gold hair that perfectly complemented his light tan, amazing emerald-colored eyes, an open smile, and very long eyelashes. Then my eyes began to travel down.

_DAMN!! _

He was broad-shouldered and only lightly muscled. It was apparent, but more attractive than Jasper's other friend. I began to wonder if this was Edward or Emmett when the other guy came up to me.

"BELLS!!" he said, before wrapping me in a huge hug.

I instantly stiffened, seeing Alice and Rosalie's horrified expressions out of the corner of my eye. Just before I began to hyperventilate, I faintly heard Alice and Jasper reprimand him.

"EMMETT!" they both yelled.

He instantly let me go and stepped away. I knew who he was before Alice and Jasper yelled at him, they had warned me. Despite the almost immediate release, I was still shaking and unusually warm. Rosalie walked up then, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly at the unexpected contact but allowed her hand to remain where it was.

"You ok Bella?" she gently asked me.

I simply nodded, still trying to control my breathing. The others waited patiently, it took me a moment to understand that Jasper had told Edward as well as Emmett about my intense aversion to physical contact. After about five minutes, my breathing steadied and I could think. I sighed and bent to retrieve my dropped books. I stacked them and pulled them into my arms before turning to the others.

"Sorry," I said very softly. They didn't reply, Alice and Rosalie smiled softly before walking back over to me. Emmett began to apologize profusely, Jasper had a very thoughtful expression, but Edward was eyeing me very closely. It seemed he was confused by my reaction.

I just shrugged, then walked up to introduce myself properly. I juggled my books in my arm for a moment, so I could shake his hand.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan," I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen," he replied, taking my hand in his.

It was at this moment that I realized my mistake. In an effort to make the weight of the books easier on one arm, I used my right arm to hold them. Which meant that I had to shake with my left hand. Which meant that he would see…..

"What happened?" he asked, noting the jagged, light-colored scars running across my wrist.

I didn't reply, only pulled my hand out of his and almost ran to my first class.

Alice POV

"What was that about?" Edward asked as we watched Bella quickly retreat from such a stressful situation.

"She's never told us, really. I guess there were some problems before she moved here. She's always refused to talk about it, so Rose and I just dropped it after a while. Bella and her parents lived in Indiana until we were 17, so we've lived here about the same amount of time," I replied. Rosalie and I were always very curious and concerned about Bella's scars, which were obviously self-inflicted.

Edward didn't reply, he just returned to his musing expression. I simply sighed, then turned back to Jasper.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" I asked him. He knew how much any kind of contact bothered her.

"Yeah, but it might take a while. I've never seen her react so badly, and we've been hanging out more since the last couple weeks," Jasper replied.

I only sighed again, worried about my best friend. We check the time and decide we should head to our classes. Rosalie and I have our first class together, then we have a class with Bella. We get to Psychology and take a couple seats near the back of the room. We get our books out before starting a conversation.

"Have you ever seen Bella get so tense?" Rosalie asked me almost immediately. Of course, I had known Bella longer.

"No," I answered her honestly.

"Me neither. I'm worried, no one else has ever asked her about the scars before," Rosalie told me. It took me a moment to realize that she was right. Even Jasper had never noticed, and he was one of the most perceptive people I've ever met.

We both sighed, then had to concentrate. The instructor had just walked into the classroom and decided the first day was perfectly fine to begin the material.

Bella POV

I frowned at my schedule, of course. They had to give me government as my first class of the day. Of-freaking-course. I hate government, I was incredibly lucky to pass in high school. I just grumbled again and headed towards my class. It was easy enough to find, second flood of the clock tower. I climbed the steps, they were faster than the elevator and I don't get enough exercise. I walked down the hall to the class. I sighed with relief at the one blessing I was granted that morning, there was an empty aisle seat in the back. I silently thanked God and took the seat before someone else could claim it. I set my books and tiny black purse on the table. I pulled my Government book out and slid my latest read from the top.

_Only I could read _Pet Sematary _more than once in the year._

It took me a minute to notice that the seat next to me had been filled. The new arrival didn't speak to me, so I kept my eyes on my book.

"Stephen King, Bella? Honestly, I thought you would be more of a romance fan."

I froze, it was the voice of velvet, it was Edward Cullen sitting next to me. I take two or three deep breaths before turning to face him.

"Yeah, I was introduced to horror books by an old friend in high school," I told him, sadly referring to when I lived in Indiana.

He noted the change in my mood when I spoke of Jennifer, so he quickly changed the subject.

"How many times have you read this?" he asked me, seeing the torn pages and tattered cover.

"I dunno, I think I've read this copy five or six times. The same friend who introduced me gave me this. I had a paperback before that, it was in much worse shape before I gave it to another friend," I told him, feeling sadder by the minute.

Edward caught the change in my mood, but didn't say anything about it. He either thought it wasn't his business or correctly figured I wouldn't want to talk about it. He sighed quietly, most likely trying to think of something to say. I desperately wanted us to be friends, maybe even more. I quickly quashed the more ambitious thought, there was no way he would want ME like that. There was no possible way, I was too broken. Before either of us could think of something to say, the instructor walked in and I had to pay close attention and take notes. Did I mention that I hate government?

We were fortunate, however. We got out incredibly early, we didn't really do much in there on our first day. I quietly stacked my books back up and swiftly wiped a tear away from my eye. I missed my old friends. I missed everything I had with a couple of them. I missed them so desperately that it hurt. I wasn't quick enough with the tear, Edward noticed the wetness before I did.

"Are you OK?" he asked me as we headed toward our next classes.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be fine. It will just take a little while. I miss my old friends, so very much. But I guess it doesn't matter after all," I replied cryptically, intending to be honest but changing my mind after I started talking.

He just eyed me curiously, trying to make sense of my words. I hoped he would but I also hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want him to be like everyone else, they would always try to cheer me up or sympathize. I didn't want either, I wanted left alone with my thoughts and feelings. He didn't try to do either, just silently encouraged me to continue. We had arrived at the doorway to my next class, however, so I was uncertain if that was a good idea.

"This is my next class," he told me. I just gaped at him. I have _another_ class with the god? And two classes in a row? Finally, proof that God knows I exist.

"Um, well, it's mine too," I told him, looking everywhere except his eyes.

He just smiled warmly, crookedly. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't think, I could barely process my own words. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, wondering what I should say now.

"We were talking about your old school," he prompted.

I looked uncertainly at him, wondering if he was actually curious or just polite. I just shrugged, not sure what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Or just what everyone else knows about me? Maybe a little bit of both?

"I used to live in Indiana. A really small town, near the Wabash River. We didn't have much, just a family-owned restaurant, an ice cream parlor, a grocery store, and a couple other family operated businesses. We also only had less than 600 people. My high school was only about 700 students, maybe another 20 or so teachers. And I had some people I considered my best friends," I sighed sadly at this point, remembering Jessica's reaction to when I trusted her to something I never thought I'd do.

"Go on?" Edward prompted, he seemed genuinely interested.

"Nikki turned out to be the only real friend I had for a very long time. She fixed things when Jessica and I got into our only fight. I trusted her more than anyone else, with good reason," I stopped again, struggling to contain my tears again.

He didn't say anything, just pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled up at him sadly, the tears still threatening my eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself and gather my thoughts again.

"I'm sorry, it's just… well, no one really knows about what I'm going to tell you. I'm going to try, I haven't been able to say his name since the accident. I can't stand to see it, either. It hurts, so fucking much," I told him.

He jerked slightly and I looked at him curiously. It looked like he was going to hug me, then thought better of it. He just smiled and shrugged.

"I was a junior, and we were on our way home from school. Things were magnificent when I was with him, I felt almost happy. And the… well, anyway. Things seemed right when I was with him, we were engaged and I was the happiest I'd been since before things with Jessica got tense. But God saw fit to take that away from me. It was a short drive, only fifteen minutes. It all-too-quickly turned into Hell. We were only a quarter mile away from the school, at a four-way stop. It was our turn to go, so C-Ca-Cameron," I sobbed his name out, wiping my eyes as the tears started to fall, "he pulled into the intersection. He wasn't quick enough, a semi hit his side of the car. The brakes had failed, so the semi couldn't stop," I began crying harder as I struggled to finish the story.

"Hey," he said, shocked. The shock quickly wore off as he realized what must have happened. "I get it, I know. You don't have to keep talking."

"Yeah, I do. Alice was at the-the funeral, but she never knew what he was to me. She never knew that he used to be my everything…." I trailed off, sobbing into the tissue again. "Jason saved me. I started talking to him not too long after the accident. He was so sweet, so understanding. But we were forced to have nothing. He lived nearly three hours away, and I was still too broken. Then, I made what I thought would be a huge mistake. I was talking to him on IM one night. My hands were moving faster than my thoughts, I wasn't thinking at all when I told him what I thought would be my last words to him. I thought I fucked up when I told him I loved him. But Jason didn't react the way I thought he would. He didn't reply for a few minutes, then realized I meant it. Of course, when I typed 'shit' after I realized what I wrote, he would know that it was the truth. We talked about it for a few minutes, then I provoked him into telling me the truth. What I needed to know: did he even care about me?" I kept sobbing. I missed Jason, as well. Cameron was the most important person I'd ever known. He meant absolutely everything to me.

Edward made the odd, jerking motion again. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. He wasn't going to tell me what that was about.

"I managed to get him to tell me, I just kept saying that there was no way he could feel the same. I mean, who would? I was broken after I lost C- him. Jason said he loved me too. I was elated, then crushed. I knew I didn't love him enough. Losing… Cameron," I forced his name out, "took almost everything I had in me. The only reason I kept going was because I promised him I would try to move on. Some of the last words I said to him. We weren't lucky enough for him to die on contact…." I started crying too hard to keep talking.

Edward jerked again, then made up his mind. He crossed the hall to me, and carefully, gently put his arms around my shoulders. I tensed slightly, which caused him to start to step away.

"Don't, don't go. I need someone right now," I sobbed, fighting the urge to pull him back to my side.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me back into his embrace. I leaned into him and began to cry harder than I had in two years. I shifted my body so I had my face to his chest and he automatically wrapped his arms around me. I heard a quiet gasp from a somehow familiar voice, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop crying once I started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so, yeah. a lot of this is going to be based off real-life. Bella's friends from her old school are the same friends as mine, the town she used to live in really does suck that bad, I'm still stuck here, and the stuff about the school it true too. Cameron is a real person, he is currently my fiancé, the accident wasn't real; however many nightmares I've had that have made it true. The thing with Jason really happened, too. Oh, and Bella's intense aversion to physical contact is all mine. I'm very subjective, I quit going to a certain church here in town because they couldn't respect my personal space. So, yeah. Any questions, I suppose I'll answer. And I know who the gasp is from, I just don't know what all that someone heard yet, or where this is going to go. I guess I'll have to start taking suggestions at this point, I'm still clueless as to where I'm going with this. Oh, and the thing about Government is true. I loath the subject.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry about any typos in the last chapter. I know I made one: Edward is supposed to be using his human name, Masen. I accidentally had him introduce himself as a Cullen. And I know Rosalie is a Hale, but I have a theory. That's why I made her a Cullen. If you want to know more about it, I'd happily tell you. I can't think of any other mistakes off the top of my head, but if I made any I'm sorry. Also, I'm basing their schedules off mine from first semester and this semester, as well as my fiancé's from this semester. Forks University or whichever I named it is based off my college. It will have the same layout and all that. If it was a bigger school, I'd just give you the layout, but it's a local community college. So it's kinda small. We don't even have dorms yet. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice POV

Rosalie and I had gotten out of Psychology early, so we decided to go to our next class early as well. As we passed the woman's bathroom, Rosalie decided she needed to fix her make-up and told me to meet her in class. I had just opened the door to the hallway that lead to class when I saw Bella and Edward. They were standing across the hall from each other, and it seemed they were talking about something. I was getting ready to call out to them when I heard Bella say _his_ name. I was blown away. I stood, frozen, and listened to the rest of the story. I never knew what really happened, she refused to say his name to the cops when she woke up after her injuries caused her to pass out. I couldn't bring myself to say anything until I saw him pull her into a one-armed hug, I drew in breath to speak but lost it when she reached to pull him back as he moved away. It was when he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him that I managed to regain my voice, but all I could do was gasp.

Edward looked up at me and moved to let Bella go, but I shook my head. She needed to get it out, she hadn't cried since the funeral. After a few minutes of tears, I decided to talk to Bella about what happened. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at me, sorrow in her eyes, but the sorrow became fear before she ran down the hall.

"What was that about?" Edward asked me, as we watched Bella's retreating form.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, she never told me what happened but….." I answered him, my confusion mirrored on his face. "Maybe she thinks I'm mad at her?"

"And are you?"

"Of course not. She likes you, I saw it in her eyes when she first saw you. I can't be mad at her, she hasn't had any interest in anything or anyone since the accident. She lost pretty much everything when Cameron died, only one of her friends made any kind of effort. Nikki was Bella's best friend, the only person besides family who made it to Cameron's funeral," I said.

"Why would anyone do that to her? It's absurd! They abandoned her when she needed them the most, what kind of friend does that?" he replied, his anger bubbling over.

"I don't know, I really don't. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. She still wears the engagement ring, only on her right hand rather than her left," my own anger evident in my voice.

"Why does she still wear it?"

I sigh before answering, " She misses him. I think she's scared to let him go. I know that she still has a couple of his shirts and stuff, so she could be worried that she'll forget him."

Just then, I heard Rosalie walk up. Her heals clicking on the floor announced her arrival. Edward and I turned toward her and she saw the tears shimmering in Edward's eyes and the anger in mine.

"What happened?" she asked when she got to us.

"Bella told Edward what happened with Cameron," I told her, the anger fading and being replaced with sadness.

"What? She did what? When she never told us?" Rosalie seemed surprised and upset.

"I don't know what her motive was, but it's about time she said something to someone. I just wish it was me," I replied.

"So, what all did she tell him?" Rose asked me, curiosity in her voice.

"Just about the accident. She didn't say anything about why she moved here or why you, Jasper, and I are the only people she talks to."

"Oh. Well, Edward, do you want to know why she moved? I doubt she'll tell you. The only reason I know is because Alice here told me," Rosalie offered.

"Will she be mad? I really don't want her mad at me. I want to try to be her friend, in the very least," Edward answered, his worry showing through.

"She moved because she couldn't handle the reminders. Every time she turned around, he was there. She started losing her friends after the accident. Bella was in the hospital for almost a week, before she demanded to be let out so she could attend the funeral," I told him, waiting for his reaction before continuing.

"How bad was she hurt?" he asked me, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"She broke three ribs, fractured one of her lumbar vertebrae, broke her arm in three places, ummm…. Oh, she got a compound fracture in her spinal column, I can't remember which part. She also shattered her tibia," I told him, ticking everything off on my fingers.

"No wonder Jasper was so worried about her carrying her books to class," came his muffled reply.

I looked down to see that he had his face buried in his hands. "What do you mean?" I asked him, before sitting beside him.

"He found out what classes she was taking and did a check on her books. When Jasper found out how much they weigh, he started to worry. He never said anything about her being in a car accident, or having been engaged to someone. He would talk about her a lot, but he made it clear that they were just friends. But he never said anything about that. He just told me that she may or may not talk to me, or even look at me. And he warned us both that we should not try to initiate any physical contact with her. But Jasper didn't say anything about her reaction. He just told Emmett and me that we need to try not to touch her. Emmett was confused, you know how he is," Edward answered. He looked up at me before letting me continue, and I saw the tear marks running down his face.

"She's been like that for a few years. We were all astonished the first time we saw Cameron holding her. When she feels trapped, she has panic attacks. She has a hard time working because she gets really nervous around large groups of people. None of us understand it, even though Jasper has done tons of research about it. The only thing we know is that she has some kind of social disorder," I told him.

"And there's something else, you DO NOT say anything about the scars on her arm. Bella hasn't told us, so she probably won't tell you. Just because she told you about the accident doesn't mean she'll tell you why she used to cut herself. Although I'm not sure she ever stopped," Rosalie added in a very threatening tone.

"Ok, I get it. Why are you guys the only people she talks to? Doesn't she have other friends?" Edward asked us.

_Fuck!!_ I'm not sure if Bella will be angry about this or not, but I guess I better tell him. I look at Rose before answering, but she just nodded her head. I sigh before saying, "She doesn't like to talk. She's been mostly closed off since she found out that Cameron died in the accident. Bella telling you what she did about the accident is the most she's said at one time in almost three years. Some of the guys at school would try to talk to her, ask her out, but she just stared at them. She never shows emotion. I'm not entirely sure she still feels anything besides the crushing loneliness. Nothing anyone does or says helps. Her eyes tear up at the smell of lilacs or daffodils or tulips. Bella used to love those, too. She talks to me because I'm her cousin and I practically carried her through the toughest time in her life. She talks to Rose because Rosalie is my best friend. And she talks to Jasper because they became good friends before the accident, also because I'm dating him."

Our conversation was cut short when we saw the time, class had started ten minutes before. We stopped talking and silently agreed to pick up later, possibly during lunch. We found four seats that were grouped together and sat down for class. It wasn't until the instructor dismissed us that we realized Bella never showed up. We agreed to meet in the student union for lunch, then continued on our way. I didn't have any classes with anyone until after lunch. I went through my next two classes on auto-pilot, wondering where Bella had gone to.

BPOV

After I fled the hallway, leaving Alice and Edward to stare after me, I went to find Jasper. I knew he had a break this hour, and we were lucky to have Rhetoric together next hour. I wandered around campus for almost twenty minutes before I found him. He was sitting at a picnic table under a tree, apparently reading one of his textbooks. As I got closer, I recognized his history book and a small smile crept across my face. I decided to try to sneak up on him. I made it a couple more feet before I tripped on a tree root that was sticking a few inches out of the ground. The sounds from my fall got Jasper's attention. He immediately marked his page and jogged over to me.

Leaning down next to me, he asked, "Are you OK?"

I sat back on my knees and took a quick inventory. Other than a sharp pain in my wrist, I felt fine. "Yeah, I think so. I might have sprained my wrist, but I'm pretty sure I'm fine," I answered him.

I heard him sigh before he started helping me gather my books back up. After we got all my books picked up, we both stood and headed back to his bench. Sitting down, Jasper turned to me and asked, "So, why aren't you in class? If I remember correctly, you said that you had this class with Alice and Rosalie."

I smiled a little as his accent came out before replying, "Just some stuff going on, I needed a break from all the people around me."

He nodded in understanding. Although I never told him more than necessary about the accident, he seemed to understand that I needed to forget. He also knew more about the panic attacks than anyone else. Jasper's medical research on it helped him understand the triggers better than even myself. I just knew what caused them and I knew when I needed to get out.

He changed the subject, "How was your first class? I know how much you hate Government."

"It looks like it's going to be tolerable, I have that class with Edward." I answered him, blushing a little when I said Edward's name. I quickly changed the subject, "How did your first class go?"

He noticed and laughed before answering, "Computers is ok. I'm waiting for History, but I don't have that until after our lunch break. What class are you skipping again? I can't seem to remember."

"It's First Aid. I looked through the book, and I think I'll like it. But it's a Monday and Wednesday only class. Do we have any classes together besides Rhetoric? I can't remember if I have Biology with you or Alice."

"I think it's both, because I have Bio with Alice. And I think we might all have the same Philosophy class, which should be interesting to say the least," he paused. "I really am sorry about this morning, by the way. I was really hoping Emmett would remember what I told him last night."

"It's fine, you've told me about him. So, where are you guys staying? Seattle is too far away for you three to be doing that commute every day."

"Oh, we found a place up in Port Angeles. I know it's still a ways away, but it's close enough that it's no big deal."

"Yeah, but at least it's closer than your parents' house."

"That's true," he replied.

"How did your summer go? I was hoping to see you more," I asked him, trying to lengthen the conversation.

"It was alright, I was working a lot to save up so that I wouldn't have to work as much this year. It's easier to concentrate on my studies when I don't have to worry about getting to work on time."

"That's true. I'm thinking about getting a job. I know the vet clinic between here and Port Angeles hires students. And I found out that it would contribute to my residency after I get my degree. It would be less time waiting and more time working," I told him.

"Yeah, I forgot that you're going into veterinary medicine. How is everything working out for you? How's your back doing?" he asked me. I'd forgotten that I told him about the injuries, but I kind of had to since he visited me in the hospital with Alice.

"My back is ok, I still have some problems in my lower back. And my leg still hurts a lot of the time, but I have those freaking metal bars in it. The cold makes it hurt more, so I have to dress warm to help keep the pain away. For the most part, I don't really hurt that much anymore. The doctor wants me to keep taking the Darvocet, but that's not going to happen. I hate it. I've been taking Tylenol more than anything else. Speaking of which, do you have anything to drink? I'm supposed to take them two to three times a day. And since I'll be walking so much more than usual, I should go ahead and take one before the pain starts," I answered him.

"Yeah, just a sec." he reached into his messenger bag to get an unopened bottle of water for me. I take the Tylenol and try to give the bottle back to him. "No, you can keep it. I have a couple more, so I won't need it."

I thank him and put the water beside my books. Just then, Jasper looked at his watch. "Rhet starts in five minutes, so we better go."

I was shocked that time went that fast. I sighed and gathered up my books. I scowled at the weight of them, causing Jasper to laugh. "If they're so heavy, why don't you get a backpack or something?" he asked me.

"I don't have the money. It's just so hard to keep a job anywhere," I quietly answered.

He looked thoughtful as we headed back towards the Clock Tower. When we got to the sidewalk between the tower and Lincoln Hall, he veered off to walk to the Hall.

"Hey, where are you going? We're going to be late!" I asked him, getting concerned about the time.

"Don't worry about it, you just get to class. I'll only be a few minutes late, anyway," he called back, looking over his shoulder.

I giggled again as his accent got a little stronger. It wasn't until it slipped out that I would remember that Jasper spent the first fifteen years of his life in Texas. "Fine, but if you're more than ten minutes late I'm not gonna cover your back."

"That works, now get to class!"

I started laughing in earnest at that point, then started heading to the Clock Tower. I walked up the steps, counting as I went. I sighed heavily as I walked in the door, dreading the writing class. I got to the right room and walked in. After finding two empty seats that were together, I sat at one of the computers. The instructor wasn't in yet, so I decided to check my Myspace, since I hadn't been on it in a couple days. Jasper walked in right as I hit enter to logon. I motioned to the seat next to me and he walked carefully over, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Jazzy?" I asked him, wondering what he could be keeping from me and why.

He pulled a black and yellow backpack out from behind him and handed it to me. I took it, looking at him curiously. "It's an early birthday present, I know you don't like gifts but you need a bag for your books. With how much you trip, you need to keep your arms free," he told me, smiling as he said the last comment.

I didn't say anything as I looked the bag over. Jasper was usually a very quiet person and he didn't openly express his emotions, even towards Alice. So the Jaguars bag was a touching gesture. I noticed the cat's head on the front when I looked a little closer at the artwork. "Thanks Jasper, I really do appreciate it."

He just smiled quietly before turning towards his computer. His action reminded me that I had logged onto Myspace. I looked at the friend request alert a moment before clicking on it. I saw the name before I saw the picture. When I realized who it was, I froze. Jasper noticed and looked at the screen before looking at me. The friend request was from Nikki, who I hadn't spoken to in two years. My best friend who I almost refused to stay in contact with after moving. My best friend… who decided it was time to look for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, my school's mascot is a jaguar. Yes, I'm pretty sure the school colors are black and yellow. Yes, I know this is a cliffy. And I apologize to those of you who may think this is short. If you wanna see a pic of Bella's engagement ring, lemme know and I'll try to figure out a way to post it. Reviews are always appreciated!!! If you want a list of their classes, I'll happily give you one.


	5. Author's Note

I decided that since I can't come up with a decent plot, I'm putting this story on hold. I will be posting other stuff, if you really care. And there's a story I'm writing that was going to be something between me and my beta, laurajaexo, but I might put it on here if I can come up with a name that's not already copyrighted. And if I think it's worth the effort to do it. Those of you that have read, thank you very much for that. Those that have read Vivid Imaginings, thanks for that too. I think that's it for now. If I ever come up with a plot, I'll pick this back up. I think that's everything.


End file.
